hinata and sakura time travel
by choco-rose
Summary: after sasuke and naruto die tsunade sends sakura and hinata back in time to save them. sasukeXsakura and narutoXhinata *discontinued*
1. intro

hey theres people this is going to be my first fanfic so be nice!!!!!!

if you do you get a cookie

oh before i forget join the dark side we have sweets if you do join you get a life time supply!!!

(but i warn you devil is hard to handle)

oh remeber to reveiw!!!thank you!!

* * *

A 21 year old girl with pink hair named sakura was found crying on a person with dark raven hair and the hair was shaped like a chickens ass named Sasuke.

Also a girl that was 21 years old with raven hair knowen as hinata was crying on a boy knowen as Naruto and said

"Dont leave me plase dont leave!!"said hinata.

sakura came over and cheacked on him

sadly sakura said "no, its to late he he he`s...died..."

just then an ambu came and said"hinata-sama sakura-sama, tsunade-sama would like to see you."

" o-o-k "said hinata still crying

then they left the anbu to deal with sasuke and naruto

when they got to the hokages office they knocked twice and entered when they herad a come in.

a blond haired woman was siting on a chair in the middle of the office with a desk in front of her her name was Tsunade the fifth hokage.

Tsunade said' girls i have a mission for you and that is to -

she was cut off by hinata and sakura screaming"How can you think about missions right now whaen the villige is distroyed and sasuke and naruto the ones we loved are deid huh!!!!!!girls calm down this is a mission that will last a life time and you will not regret taking it. like i was saying your mission is to go bact in time and fix what has happenend in our time right now here is a letter for the 3rd hokage and your teachers to read only!!! and also you may not tell anyone about this mission exept for your teachers, Anko, and the hokage so do you exept this mission??

the girls yelled yes! and tsuande said" well then go to a lake in the forest and you will not have a problem seeing it beacuse i took you their when you were babys and you have photograpic meorey right?

yes mam! and the two girls left but not without a hug from their adopted mom and takeing letter.

they rused to go to pack some stuff and change their old outfits

in a hour they met at the lake ang jumped in and in the bottom was a portal so they swam into the portal and passed out.

* * *

so was it good reviw please!!!!oh yah and i forgot to tell you hinata and sakura are sisters

also they both have a bloodline called rinngan ahd hinata does not studder anymore the other time was beacuse she was crying hinata does not have byakugan and she still has white eyes

bye-bye and remember REVIEW!!!!!

chao-10umi01


	2. Chapter 1

hope you liked my first chapter

now remeber sakura and hinata are adopted sisters in the future

* * *

SAKURAS POV

sakura wakes up in a room that was pink and have sasuke plushies all over it (i just had to put that hahahaha this is what happens when you hang out with devil)so she looks on her calender and it is the day she became a genin she then looks on the clock and it said 5:30.

she then looks in her closet and finds pink dresses and green thights to go with it

**"Wow you had a bad fasion taste when you were little"her inner said**

"I thought i got locked you in a box!"sakura said

**"No i was on vacation."her inner said**

ok

in the outside world

sakura time to get up for your graduation!!!her mom called

im alredy awake!!!sakura said

she than went to her attic and found a black long kimono with a black ribbon to go with it and put it on ( in her room after she took a shower people!! ) then she took out of her back pack she brought with her a silver ring with a dimond on it and she put it on.

then she want over to her shelf and took out a blacy head band and put it on

after that she left to go train for a while and meet up with hinata

* * *

HINATAS POV

hinata woke up with a shock and remebered every thing that happedned before she blacked out she cecked the calender and it was the day of the graduation she checked the clock and it was 5:30 she took a shower and put on a long blue kimono and a silver dimond ring that she brought with her with that she took out a dark blue head band and put it on.

after that she left her room but when she was leveing her father stoped her and asked where she was going dressed like that

hinata said with a tough "dont you see i am going to the training grounds to meet sakura father"and then she left.

* * *

so how was that was it good remember review!!

-from 10umi01


	3. Chapter 2

_did you like the 3rd chapter_

_good!!!_

_heres the next one_

before i forget

they will be placed in differant teams and in groups of 4

* * *

_**training ground 10**_

_**no one POV**_

sakura - I finaly found you hinata i was getting worryed that you did not make it through the protal

hinata - well sorry my father kept me back

sakura - its ok well want to spar

hinata - ok

_**time skip they have thier powers from the future **_

_**hinatas POV**_

me and sakura entered the classroom and herad a bunch of wolf wistles but didnt pay attention to them and we took our seats next to eachother when ino came up to us and said

forhead you may look better than me but you are not having sasuke

_**no one pov**_

sakura - you can have him i dont care. to bad sasuke heard it and turned aruond when he saw sakura he was amazed she had good curves naruto came in and saw hinata he was also amazed that hinata was so hot in that kimono.

sakura and hinata noteced some one stareing at them and turned aruond then

they said - what are you stareing at idiot/chicken ass?

naruto and sasuke were amzed that the girls said that but turned aruond when iruka came in

iruka - ok we are now going to place you in teams of 4 team is (sluts asses whores names crap shit some other shitey people while that happened

sakura turned aruond and looked at hinata with a werid face saying WTF!!!!what happened

hinata started to scribble somethings down on a paper and flicked it to sakura it said some things must have changed beacuse of us going in time.

sakura saw what thenote said and nodded

iruka - team 7 is naruto hinata-

naruto - wahoooooo!

iruka - as i was saying sakura hinata naruto and sasuke are in a team

what!!!!why do i the top ninja in that village have to be with a chicken ass like sasuke!!!! (you can guess who that is )

iruka - acutualy sasuke got the highest grade in the class with hinata and sakura in the middle while you naruto got the lowest grade.

hahahahahahahahahaha!!was heard in the background

iruka - you will meet your teachers after lunch dissmissed.

_**time skip**_

sakura hinata sasuke and naruto where in the classsroom waiting for thier teacher to come

naruto was paceing around the classroom mumbleing about who knows what

hinata and sakura were talking to eachother in the back of the classroon

sasuke was trying to evesdrop on them but couldent because of narutos mumbleing

then kakashi poofed in and said his reguler yo and meet me on the roof with naruto saying/screaming

YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!in his ear

naruto - race you to the roof sasuke

sasuke - sure

they rushed out of the room with a laughing sakura and hinata in the back of the classroom

hinata and sakura ran out the window and focused chakra at their feet they to raced

and ended up in a tie. then sakura took out the letter and gave it to kakashi

sakura - here after you read it later please give to anko and the hokage

at that moment naruto and sasuke came up yelling i win!!

then they all sat down with kakashi on the railing

kakashi - tell us abuot your selves starting with the orange one over their

naruto - why dont you go first

my name is kakashi my likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your business and my dream isn't either

sweatdropp added from the 4 students

orange one goes next

ok My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my like is Ramen, my dislike is waiting 3 minutes for ramenand sasuke!!! , my hobby is trying different kinds ramen and my dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody.

ok chicken butt over there

My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I hate a lot for things. and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain...someone

ok

next pinky over there

my name is sakura haruno and that is all you need to know about me

hinata - hinata huyuga and ditto.

major sweatdropp added from the 3 boys

kakashi - ok well out of th - (crap crap and some more crap later)

dont eat breakfast and meet at training ground 10 at 5:00 tomarow

* * *

remember

R

E

V

I

E

W

bye-bye from 11umi


	4. Chapter 3

hope you liked the 3rd chapter well here is the next one oh sorry about the spelling i am just to lazy to fix them

and do not say any thing about it or mostly suck my ass!!!!!!!!! to anyone who wants me that to fix them.

ok on with the story!!! pretend kakashi anko and the hokage reads the letter already and beleives the girls

* * *

_**Sakuras POV**_

BEEP

BEEP

BE.....CRASH!!!!!!!!!

BEEP

BEEP

SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID ALARM CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(ok we will be back with her later )

* * *

_**Hinata POV**_

SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID ALARM CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

when i get my hands on sakura she is going to wish she was never born!!!!hey what time is it?

9:00 A.M.

- _____-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

* * *

naruto - what the hell is with the screaming in the morning god damit!!!!

huh?

9:00 A.M.

!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO LATE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CRAP!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**TIME SKIP **_**10:30**_** AM**_

kakashi - yo!

naruto - YOUR LATE!!!!!!!

sakura and hinata - no shit sherlock!!now stop yelling !!!!!!

naruto - y-y-e-s-s s-s-i-r-r-s-s

girls - WERE WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

naruto - h-h-a-a-i

kakashi - well your mission is to get these bells from me by noon you may use wepons and any of that crap so start whan i say go GO!!! and they all fled with sasuke in a tree , sakura and hinata under two bushes next to each other and just hinata and sakura hiding their chakras.

kakashi - hum they hid them selfs wel-

hey you with the crazy gray hair i will get thoses bells no mater what besides i am going to be he next hokage!!!!belive it!!!! (i will gives you 3 seconds to gess who that is)

kakashi - i said that to soon

blahblahblah naruto gets tied up blahblahblah

* * *

_**mean-while**_

hinata and sakura were looking for sasuke then they finaly found him and asked him to work together his answer being his egotictical-chicken ass-bastared like him said

i can do it myself.

then sasuke left to who knows where.

then the girls tryed to ask naruto while he was trying to steal the lunchs and he said no because he got the lunches already.

so the girls left and formed a plan

* * *

_**after they formed a plan**_

_**(also when naruto and sasuke were not watching them and were off seting traps and eating)**_

sakura and hinata came out of there hiding places and circled kakashi then they activeatied there rinngan and copyed kakashis sharingan then they both did a justu a out of no where were a tiger and a lion they then atacked and got the bells 2 seconds after they got the bells the timer went off.

naruto and sasuke were both tyed to to logs and kakashi said that they passed while the boys failed and handed them teir lunches after he said not to feed naruto and sasuke and he left hinata and sakura gave thier lunches to the boys the boys ate them and kakashi poofed out of no where.

kakashi sommoned thunder clouds to make it more cool and it worked beacuse sasuke and naruto were scared out of their whits from out of no where sakura and hinata took a picture of sasuke and naruto whire they were scared with them not noticeing.

they passed and ate ramen

* * *

_**after they ate ramen**_

they all took a group picture of their team and hinata and sakura held the pictures hinata holding narutos and sakura holding sasukes both pictures were up to the camera and sasuke and naruto were trying to cover the picture up but kakashi was holdind them back then

**SNAP!!!**

the picure was tacken and forever will hell laugh about this moment!!!

* * *

i just had to put that that was so funny HAHAHAHAHA

ok remeber to review

bye 11umi


	5. Chapter 4

hey peoplez!!!

well hope you like my story so far

* * *

_**sakuras POV**_

sakura opened her window and saw the full moon then she remembered how sasuke left and she started to cry then hinata entered the room

_**flashback**_

_**hinatas pov**_

hello father

hiasahi- why cant you be like your sister huh you are weak you are not ment to be a hyuga leave now-dont leave when i am speaking to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hinata- you-you ruined my llife all you think about is yourself and the hyugas seacret still that does not give you a right to walk over me like dirt like you did to mom, dont you have any dignity even if you are the head of the most highest clan in the leave villige it does not give you a right to do this just because you are head does not mean you can treat people like crap!!!!!!!!so i am not the weak one you are all you are doing is treating people like dirt and walking over them

i bet you you cant even walk

hinata- see people want to be respcted walk over them like dirt you will have nothing if the hyuga clan was not there for you all you would do is fall i was their for you and all of the hyugas when mom left this is how you treat me you treat me like dirt after i helped you!!! Now know why mom left you, even if you were sad and alone mom still walked with dignity and corage with in her you you are just hanging on to a bar hopeing to walk while we are the bar. As for mom she at least stood and tryed while you are just hanging on your not even trying.

hinata- i hope you learned some thing from this hiasahi hyuga beacuse you are about to fall

then she leaves

_**end of flash back**_

hinata- you ok

sakura- im ok just thinking

hinata- ok then good night man am i gald i moved in with you

sakura- yeah goodnight

* * *

_**morning**_

**beep**

**beep**

**bee**

hina-sakura shut your danm alarm clock off!!!!!

saku-you do it your close-

**beep**

**beep**

**be...crash!!!!!!!!**

hina-happy now good now shut up and let me sleep!!!!

* * *

_sorry not much exeput for hinata leaveing the hyugas well im going to bed its almost 12 am_

_ok g night bye 11umi_


	6. Chapter 5

**ok here it is the land of the waves**

* * *

**hinatas pov**

**beep**

**beep**

**beep**

**beep**

_huh im awake!!!!_

_oh ok time of our first mission!_

sakura time to wake up todays our frist mission to the land of the waves hurry up and get ready!!!!!

sakura- huh oh ok and im already awake!!!!

* * *

**time skip**

now that everyone is here i have some other missions for you - said the hokage

now lets see feeding the cat um babysitting and shoping for food

NO i dont want to go on these lasy no good missions anymore we are strong and we can do a new mission like protecting a princess or some other cool stuff like that!!!

huh fine here you will get a C rank mission and you will be guarding a brige builder will you plese let our guest in!!

_the door opens and there you see tazuna_

huh these kids are going to protect me no way!!

sakura runs to give tasuna a hug but hinata signels to her and they both walk to him

hinata and sakura- well plese to meet you kind sir!!

tasuna- hey you two look strong hey i want these two to do this mission for me is that ok !!

naruto- hey what about us

tasuna - hum the guy with the gray hair seems ok but what are you two girls hanging around these two punks

hinata and sakura-hehe i have no clue now kaka-sensei please take them out i have to talk to the hokage

kakashi- ok

sakura and hinata - so what now i know this is a A rank mission

hokage-you know what to do kill or save zabuza and haku

yes sir

* * *

remember

R

E

V

I

E

W

bye-bye from 11umi


	7. NOTE: I AM SORRY

from 11umi i am sorry but i was caught by my brother writing a sotry in the middle of the night secertly and now i have to start all over ok i am so sorry i will put on new sotrys just like the other ones on when i have the time but for now i am going to delete the storys i have wrote so far but i will make new ones!!!!!!!!!!!!

again i am sorry but i have a lot of flames about spelling and now i will fix those for now stick with me. like i said i will make new and better storys sorry if you liked my storys but read the new ones that will come up soon!!!!!!!!!

SORRY!!!!!

from hinata-sk8ter-girl


	8. NOTE: giving my story away

i am sorry i am not gonna rewrite this story but i am gonna give it away to

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

this applys to all my naruto storys but i am making a kaichou wa maid sama one and i have just posted that if you want to read it.

goodbye

now i am known as usuiXOXOmisa

hehe if you didnt know i was once -hinata-sk8ter-girl- but i changed my user name

again i am sorry


End file.
